Meet's Together
by Rikka Tatsuko
Summary: Ulquiorra berangkat bersama Orihime ke sekolah mereka yang bernama sekolah Hueco Mundo. saat pulang sekolah,tiba-tiba Grimmjow minta dimasukkan ke sekolah Ulquiorra. sang pelajar pintar itu pun mau tidak mau harus berpikir. please RnR... newbie
1. Kencan

**Hai semuanya... Saya pengguna Fanfiction yang baru. mohon bantuannya senpai tachi. ini fic pertama saya. mohon maaf kalau jelek. tapi kalau bagus,mohon review** **ya... **

Summary: Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime berkencan di taman hiburan kota Karakura yang baru. Saat sedang makan gula kapas di bangku taman hiburan,dia bertemu dengan Grimmjow yang juga sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya,Nel.

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya tapi punya Tite Kubo-sensei yang saya hormati

Rate: T

Genre: Romantic

Pair: UlquiHime and GrimmNel

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Sinar matahari mulai menyinari bumi. Sinar itu masuk ke jendela kamar seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat,berambut hitam,memiliki mata emerald dan tato nomor 4 di dadanya. dialah,Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Tiba-tiba,hp-nya berdering. seseorang meneleponnya. Ulquiorra bangun dan bangkit dari tempat tidur king size-nya dan mengambil hp-nya. di layarnya tertulis,Orihime Inoue.

Siapa Orihime Inoue? cewek berambut orange dengan mata kelabu,dada yang besar,juga sifat yang polos. dia itu kekasih dari Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"iya?" Ulquiorra akhirnya menjawab telepon kekasihnya.

"ah,Ulquiorra-kun,apa kau sudah sampai?" tanya Orihime.

Pada awalnya,Ulquiorra bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya bertanya seperti itu. Tapi,sebelum bertanya pada Orihime,dia ingat hari apa ini. Sabtu: 22 Desember. Hari ini Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime ke taman hiburan baru di Karakura. Mereka janji bertemu di pintu masuk taman hiburan jam 09.00 pagi. Ulquiorra pun segera melirik jam weker di lemari kecilnya.

"ini baru jam 07.45,onna"jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"ya,aku tau,tapi... aku ingin ke sana lebih cepat. aku ingin melihat taman hiburan yang baru itu" jawab Orihime polos.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. entah kenapa dia suka dengan kepolosan kekasihnya ini.

"apa kau mau mengundur waktunya?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan sedikit nada senang.

"ah,kalau begitu,jam 08.30 ya?"

"ok. jam 08.30" Ulquiorra segera menutup teleponnya.

Pemuda pucat ini pun segera turun ke bawah dan duduk di ruang tamu. Ulquiorra menyalakan TV dan tiba-tiba,terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga. seorang cowok berambut biru yang acak-acakan dengan mata sapphire berwajah preman dan memiliki tato 6 di punggungnya turun dan menuju dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu dan ruang makan. dia adalah penumpang gelap di rumah Ulquiorra,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"pagi,emospada..." sapa Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra merasa aneh dengan Grimmjow. Biasanya dia sudah membuat Ulquiorra kesal entah itu di pagi hari,siang hari,sore hari,sampai malam hari. Tapi,pertengkaran mereka sangat unik. di malam hari,mereka kembali berbaikan dengan cara yang tidak wajar. entah itu dengan taruhan atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka menyogok atau mungkin mereka saling sogok-menyogok. (author note: wah,parah nih *di cero*)

'si sexta itu kerasukan apa sih?' tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati sambil memandangi pria bermata sapphire itu.

"kau lihat apa? memang ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Grimmjow dengan kasar.

"tidak" jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

Grimmjow menuju dapur dan membuka lemari di atas kepalanya. dia mengambil roti dan selai strawberry dan sebuah piring. dia mengoleskan selai strawberrynya meletakkannya dipiring.

"emospada,kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Grimmjow dari dapur.

"susu dan roti telur" jawab Ulquiorra datar.

Selama Grimmjow sibuk dengan sarapannya,Ulquiorra mengambil handuk dan mandi. setelah selesai,Ulquiorra naik ke atas untuk mengambil baju. tak lama kemudian,dia turun dan menuju ruang makan. Grimmjow sedikit kaget dengan pakaian Ulquiorra. kemeja putih dengan vest hitam,celana panjang coklat muda.

"emospada,kau mau ke mana?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"bukan urusanmu. terima kasih sudah membuat sarapanku" jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

"kalau begitu,aku mandi dulu. aku juga mau jalan-jalan hari ini" Grimmjow langsung mengambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Ulquiorra memakan sarapannya dan meminum susunya. dalam hati dia menyatakan bahwa sarapan buatan Grimmjow benar-benar enak. Ulquiorra mengambil cermin yang ada di meja dan menyisir rambutnya. dia menuju rak sepatu dan akan memilih sepatu untuk pergi berkencan dengan Orihirihe. Ulquiorra mengambil sepatu berwarna abu-abu. Ulquiorra mengikat tali sepatunya.

"emospada,bagaimana penampilanku? bagus kan?" tanya Grimmjow yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ulquiorra melihat sejenak penampilan Grimmjow. kemeja coklat kotak-kotak,celana panjang coklat keemasan,sepatu olahraga yang bisa dipakai untuk jalan-jalan. Ulquiorra masih bingung,apa yang merasuki Grimmjow? dia jarang menanyakan bagaimana penampilannya pada Ulquiorra.

"tidak buruk" jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"akhirnya kau memuji penampilanku" Grimmjow menyeringai lebar.

"aku tak ingat kau pernah menanyakan penampilanmu" komentar Ulquiorra singkat.

Ulquiorra melihat jam tangannya. jam 08.20,Ulquiorra harus bergegas. dia tak mau membuat kekasihnya menunggu lama. dia berdiri dan memakai low hat miliknya.

"kunci pintu saat kau berangkat nanti" suruh Ulquiorra dan dia melesat pergi.

Sementara itu,di pintu masuk taman hiburan,Orihime menunggu Ulquiorra. dia memakai kaus biru tua dengan jeans hitam selutut dan sepatu olahraga yang bisa dipakai untuk jalan-jalan. Ulquiorra datang tepat waktu,artinya datang pas jam 08.30.

"onna,sudah lama?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"aku baru tiba 10 menit yang lalu kok" jawab Orihime polos

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. lebih tipis dari pada kertas pada umumnya. (author di cero Ulqui) Orihime bisa melihat senyum tipis milik kekasihnya itu. dia langsung mengaitkan lengannya ke Ulquiorra.

"ayo kita masuk. aku tak sabar ingin segera bermain" ajak Orihime antusias.

Ulquiorra pun membeli 2 tiket dan masuk ke dalam taman hiburan bersama Orihime. Di tempat Grimmjow,dia sedang beradu mulut dengan seorang perempuan berambut biru muda bermata hazel yang memakai kaus hijau tosca dan celana panjang biru kehitaman.

"aku mengerti. maafkan aku sayang. aku akan mengajakmu ke taman hiburan baru Karakura ya?" Grimmjow sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dengan ceramah pacarnya,Nel Tu.

"janji jangan telat lagi ya?" Nel memastikan kekasihnya tak lagi melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu telat.

"iya,aku janji..." Grimmjow akhirnya berjanji.

Kembali ke tempat Ulquiorra,dia sedang menaiki kincir raksasa berdua dengan Orihime. kekasihnya sedang memandang pemandangan taman hiburan Karakura lewat jendela dengan asyik. Ulquiorra juga terlihat senang memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang asyik. mereka pun turun dari kincir raksasa tak lama kemudian.

"habis ini kita main apa,Ulquiorra-kun?" tanya Inoue antusias.

"kita boleh istirahat sebentar?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"ah,boleh. aku juga agak capek" Inoue berjongkok sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya.

"jangan berjongkok,onna. betismu bisa besar nanti" Ulquiorra memperingatkan Orihime.

Ulquiorra segera menarik tangan Orihime dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman hiburan. dia menyuruh Orihime duduk dan melihat sekeliling. tak lama kemudian,dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"tunggu di sini,onna. aku akan kembali"

Ulquiorra pun pergi. tak lama kemudian,dia sudah kembali dengan 2 permen kapas merah muda di kedua tangannya.

"ah,permen kapas..." Orihime mengambil permen kapas dari tangan Ulquiorra.

"siapa yang tak suka permen kapas?" Ulquiorra tau kalau ceweknya ini sangat suka dengan permen kapas.

"arigatou,Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime memakan permen kapasnya dan tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya.

"wah,kau juga ke sini?" seorang cowok yang tangannya sedang dipeluk ceweknya melihat ke arah Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Ulquiorra kenal suara ini... dia penumpang gelap di rumahnya,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. tapi,bersama seorang cewek? gak biasanya... Grimmjow tak pernah membawa pulang seorang cewek ke rumahnya.

"sexta,gak biasanya bersama cewek" Ulquiorra memandang Grimmjow dengan dingin.

"itu karena aku tak pernah membawa pulang cewek ke rumah. jika aku melakukannya kau pasti akan membuatku tidur dengan omelan dan cermahmu yang panjang" keluh Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra-kun,dia siapa?" tanya Orihime.

"penumpang gelap di rumahku,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Grimm,dia siapa?"tanya Nel.

"ah,aku menumpang di rumahnya. namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer jawab Grimmjow.

"ne... bagaimana kalau kita main bareng saja? kan jadi lebih seru" ajak Orihime dengan wajah antusiasnya. ia takut kekasihnya akan memulai pertengkaran.

"ide yang bagus. Grimm ayo masuk rumah hantu" ajak Nel juga. sepertinya pikirannya sama dengan Orihime.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow sama-sama memandangi kekasihnya masing-masing dan akhirnya menyetujui ide Orihime. (Author: wah,Ulqui ama Grimm kompak deh *di cero Ulqui and Grimm*) 2 pasang kekasih itu pun menuju ke rumah hantu. Orihime dan Nel sama-sama merinding.

"kami boleh ke toilet sebentar?" tanya Nel. dia memberi sebuah isyarat ke Orihime. cowok mereka agak bingung dengan isyarat Nel.

"aku juga ikut" Orihime melesat ke toilet bersama Nel.

begitu sampai di toilet,mereka menarik nafas sejenak.

"maaf ya... aku tidak bermaksud masuk ke rumah hantu" Nel memulai pembicaraan.

"tidak apa-apa kok. kelihatannya kau juga bermaksud membuat mereka tidak bertengkar"

* * *

Tak lama kemudian,mereka berdua kembali. cowok-cowok sudah menunggu di kursi dekat rumah hantu.

"nah,ayo masuk" ajak Orihime.

(Author: kita skip saja adegan rumah hantunya... *merinding*)

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah hantu. ekspresi Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow datar. kelihatannya hantu di rumah tadi tidak membuat mereka takut sama sekali. beda dengan pacar mereka yang masih pucat dan sedikit gemetar. malam harinya,Grimmjow dan Nel pulang duluan. hanya tinggal Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"sudah malam,ayo pulang,onna"

Orihime menggigil sambil duduk di kursi taman. Ulquiorra melepas vestnya dan menyuruh Orihime memakainya. sekarang Orihime jadi hangat. Ulquiorra berjongkok.

"naik ke punggungku,onna"

"ah,tidak usah. aku tidak apa-apa kok. aku bisa jalan sendiri" wajah Orihime memerah 1 tingkat.

"naiklah. aku tidak bermaksud mencari nilai" Ulquiorra menjulurkan lidahnya.

Orihime naik ke punggungnya. dia tak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya.

"aku tau kau capek. aku akan membawamu ke apartemenmu"

dalam perjalanan,Orihime sudah tertidur lelap di bahu Ulquiorra.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**fuahhh... akhirnya nih fic selesai. mohon maaf kalau romanticnya kurang. wajar saya baru di sini. saya akan berusaha di chapter 2 nanti. doakan saya yah... mohon review-nya.  
**


	2. Permintaan Grimmjow

**Yaho... minna-san... gomen baru update chapter 2 sekarang. author kehabisan ide dan gak tau harus ngapain. honto ni gomen... *sujud-sujud* yosh... kita lanjutkan...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya. klo Bleach punya saya,Gin dan beberapa espada yang lain pasti masih hidup. tapi,Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**pair: UlquiHime**

**Genre: Romance**

**rate: T**

**Summary: Ulquiorra berangkat bersama Orihime ke sekolah mereka yang bernama sekolah Hueco Mundo. saat pulang sekolah,tiba-tiba Grimmjow minta dimasukkan ke sekolah Ulquiorra. sang pelajar pintar itu pun mau tidak mau harus berpikir. please RnR... newbie**

**bahasa: Indonesia**

**chapter: 2**

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cerah. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam,bermata emerald,memiliki tato angka 4 di dadanya, dan berkulit pucat bangun dari mimpinya yang panjang. Ya,pemuda ini adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer. dia bangkit dari tempat tidur ukuran king sizenya dan turun lalu langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Di lantai atas,seorang pemuda berambut biru muda,bermata shappire,memiliki tato 6 di punggungnya terbangun karena mimpi buruk. dialah penumpang gelap di rumah Ulquiorra,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. (Author note: kayaknya saya sudah menjelaskannya di ch 1).

"hah... mimpi buruk lagi" batinnya.

Dia meregangkan badannya lalu turun ke bawah. begitu turun,dia berpapasan dengan Ulquiorra yang lengkap dengan baju sekolahnya. Grimmjow terpana sejenak. dia jarang melihat Ulquiorra dalam pakaian sekolahnya. merasa diperhatikan,Ulquiorra buka mulut.

"kenapa seperti itu sexta?" tanyanya datar dan dingin.

"tidak apa-apa" Grimmjow langsung membuang muka.

"aku pikir kau sudah pernah melihatku dalam seragam sekolah seperti ini" Ulquiorra bicara masih dengan nada yang sama

"memang. tapi rasanya kau berbeda hari ini" Grimmjow mengatakan itu sambil buang muka

Grimmjow menuju kamar mandi sementara Ulquiorra menuju ruang makan dan membuat sarapan. baru saja akan makan,ponselnya berdering. Pria pucat itu merogoh sakunya lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layar. alisnya terangkat sedikit begitu mengetahui yang menelepon adalah pacarnya,Orihime Inoue.

"halo?" Ulquiorra mengangkat telepon.

"ah,Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime menyapa dari ujung sana

"ada apa menelepon?" Ulquiorra langsung ke inti.

"coba lihat keluar deh" Orihime terkikik pelan

"memang ada apa?" Ulquiorra bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ulquiorra membuka pintunya dan melihat keluar. matanya melebar melihat pemandangan di depan rumahnya. seoran perempuan berambut orange dengan mata kelabu,dada yang besar dan sifat yang polos itu sedang berdiri di luar rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Ulquiorra tapi berbeda bawahannya.

"onna" Ulquiorra memanggil.

"kejutan untukmu,Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime tersenyum.

"kenapa ada di sini?" Ulquiorra bertanya.

"aku mau berangkat bareng Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime menunduk agar wajah merahnya tidak kelihatan.

"ini masih pagi. aku baru saja mau sarapan" Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime masuk.

"aku akan menunggu" Orihime.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan Grimmjow yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rumah. Orihime ingat siapa orang ini. dia pacar Nel Tu yang pernah dia temui di taman ria.

"ohayou,Grimmjow-kun" Orihime menyapa.

"ohayou" Grimmjow naik ke atas.

Mereka pun ke ruang tamu. Ulquiorra melanjutkan sarapannya sementara pacarnya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. setelah selesai,Ulquiorra mencuci piring,dan mengambil tas.

"ayo berangkat,onna" Ulquiorra.

"iya" Orihime bangkit lalu mengikuti Ulquiorra.

Mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah. selama perjalanan,keduanya diam. tidak ada yang berani bicara. tak lama kemudian,mereka sampai di sekolah dan segera masuk ke kelas.

"Ulquiorra,bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" Nnoitra menghampirinya. (author note: fans Nnoitra pasti dah tau ciri-ciri dia. jadi saya tidak akan menjelaskannya :P yang bukan fans Nnoitra,silahkan mencari tau di wikia)

"biasa saja" jawab Ulquiorra datar. "luar biasa" batin Ulquiorra.

Skip time~ sepulang sekolah...

Ulquiorra berjalan pulang ke rumah. begitu sampai,Grimmjow sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Ulquiorra heran karena biasanya sekitar jam segini,Grimmjow pasti ada di arcade.

"emospada,ada yang mau aku katakan" Grimmjow buka mulut

"katakanlah" Ulquiorra.

"masukkan aku ke dalam sekolahmu"Grimmjow

permintaan itu sukses membuat pria pucat itu melamun. tapi tak lama kemudian,dia sadar lagi karena Grimmjow menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan muka stoic pria itu

"biarkan aku berpikir" dia naik ke atas

"baiklah. aku akan menunggu. tapi sebisa mungkin cepatlah" suara Grimmjow naik setengah oktaf

"hn" sahut Ulquiorra.

Pria pucat itu masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di kasur ukuran king sizenya lalu berpikir. apa sebaiknya dia memasukkan Grimmjow ke sekolahnya atau tidak?

**To Be Continue**

**minna-san,maaf klo pendek... saya sepertinya kehabisan ide. dan klo ada kata yang salah ketik atau kurang hurufnya,mohon maaf lahir dan batin... saya ngebut bikinnya... saya akan lebih berusaha lagi di ch 3. mohon doakan saya. review please...**


End file.
